He deserved it!
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: 'He deserved it', Flamestorm thought gleefully as she looked down at the torn body beneath her. 'He deserved to die.' 1st challenge for BlazeClan. Rated T for blood.


"Sunflight! Flamestorm! Sunflight! Flamestorm!" the cats of ThunderClan yowled for the newly made warriors. Yet, anyone could see that they were cheering for Sunflight the most.

Flamestorm smiled._ 'She was finally a warrior!'_ Then, as looked at her littermate, Sunflight, her smiled faded. A group of cats had surrounded Sunflight. Looking around only a few cats have told Flamestorm 'Congraulations'

_'Like usual.'_ Flamestorm thought bitterly. _'Why does Sunflight always have to be in the center of attention?' _

She stared at his sleek black pelt and one ginger paw. Then observing her own dull ginger pelt.

_'How come it's always Sunkit, Sunpaw, and now Sunflight? Nobody even notices me.'_ Flamestorm thought.

"Sunflight and Flamestorm! You need to sit vigil tonight." Blazestar announced.

All the cats went back into their dens.

The ginger she-cat shivered as she settled next to her littermate.

_'For StarClan's sake! Why did Blazestar have to make us warriors at Leaf-bare'_ she thought.

Flamestorm pricked her ears, listening for any intruders. They waited till the sun rose.

"Sunflight and Flamestorm, the vigil is over!" Darkpelt, the deputy told them. "You can move to the Warriors den."

Flamestorm nodded and walked to the Warrior's den, on the way she saw Silverleaf, Bluestorm, Grassflight, and Emberstrike walking out.

_'Dawn Patrol'_ she thought. She faintly heard Sunflight pestering Darkpelt. Something about a patrol. She settled into a nest, not really caring who's it was, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Flamestorm! Flamestorm! Wake up!" a voice hissed.

Flamestorm groggily opened her eyes, an amber eye met her's.

"Oh, Ambereye! Sorry!" she meowed at the bad-tempered she-cat.

"Sorry?!" she screeched. "look what you did to my nest!"

The young warrior looked down. The moss nest was a mess.

_'Oops, I must had a nightmare.'_ she thought, sleepishly.

"Sorry, I was tired." she muttered.

Ambereye glared at her "You should learn from your brother. He sat vigil too and you don't see him making a mess of a senior warrior's den, do you?" without giving her chance to answer, she went on," No, he actually does work. He went on the dawn patrol while you lazied around." she informed her.

Flamestorm just glared at her and stalked off.

_'Why does everyone keep on comparing him to me? Even Silverleaf, aren't mothers suppose to love both of her kits?'_ she thought, furiously.

_'That's it! If she only has one to love, maybe she wouldn't be so picky.'_

She smiled. _'And the Clan will always remember Flamestorm, not Sunflight. I'll do it tomorrow' _she vowed.

* * *

"Sunflight!" the dark-pelted tom opened his eyes._ 'Oh, it's Flamestorm.'_

"Yes"

"Do you want to go hunting?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

Flamestorm nodded, and moved out of the den, Sunflight following.

"Where are you going, Sunflight?" Silverleaf asked.

"Oh, I'm going hunting with Flamestorm." he reliped.

"Bring back some prey." she told him, blinking at Flamestorm as if seeing her the for the first time.

He nodded as they walked out of camp.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked his littermate.

"How about the lake?" she answered.

"Okay! I never knew you'll enjoy the lake, after that swim." he said, referring to when she fell into the lake as an apprentice.

Flamestorm smiled, but Sunflight thought that he saw a flicker of anger in her emerald eyes.

The got near the lake. Sunflight saw a water vole near the lake. He dropped into a hunting crouch and moved closer...too close. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back. I searing pain.

"Flamestorm-what are y-?" she managed to say, before joining StarClan.

* * *

_'__He deserved it',_ Flamestormthought gleefully as she looked down at the torn body beneath her._ 'He deserved to die. Served you right'_

She buried the body and used the lake water to wash her red-stained paws before contiuing the hunt. _'I won't be ignored now!'_

_'Should I tell the Clan that a fox got him? No- I shall tell them that he left to become a kittypet!'_

_'That will be my revenge'_

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
